She loved him
by Golden sun power
Summary: Sheena loves him but he loves Collete, let´s see what happens. Shelloyd


Hey this is my first fanfic, I didn't used to like fanfics but when it comes to Tales of Symphonia I'm ready to try anything.

I know you are sick of this but Namco owns Tales of Symphonia, not me (is I owned it this kind of scenes would appear all the time XD)

A few meters of the Mizuho Village a girl was trying to think out of a way to confess her feelings, it was her last chance, even when she knew that he didn't love her, that he loved someone else, Sheena Fujibayashi had decide to confess her love to that handsome man, just thinking about him made feel like flying, that hazel hair, those brown eyes, that red suit and he even looked better when he wear that white Nobleman suit that the Meltokio designers had made for him.

-Lloyd I love you –rehearsed Sheena- no that is too simple, I love you even if you don't feel the same, no that sounds like I am not trying to fight, ahh!!! –she screamed- I don't know what to tell him!

-Tell who? -asked the swordsman who happened to pass and heard the screaming summoner.

-Ah! its nothing you have to worry about- said Sheena trying to sound calm, although her face was starting to change from red to purple "Gnome if you want it you can eat me" though the embarrassed ninja.

-Oh I am sorry I suppose it was something personal –said the dense kid who continued on his way.

That night they sat around the fire, they started to remember all those things that had happened in their travels, the first time Sheena was caught by Collette's Devils Luck, the incident at the Hot Springs, the first time Presea whore her Klonoa disguise or the Kendama Competitions. They were very happy and everyone was laughing and having fun, soon they all stopped laughing and suddenly a dark and powerful silence fell on them, Genis was the one who broke it.

-We are not going to see each other anymore –he said while a tear came running down his cheek.

-That is very likely –said Raine while looking at the earth, she couldn't withstand the look on Genis face.

-We are all going on different directions –said Regal trying not to look depressed so the other wouldn't fall to.

-That doesn't matter! –said Lloyd standing up- Were all together even if we feel distant, we are connected by that link that make us stronger, even stronger that the guy who defeated Origin and created the two worlds, we are stronger because we followed the same path and shared the same goal, remember? Dwarven Vow number 1 "Lets work all together for the sake of a peaceful world".

After hearing those words everyone started crying but these weren't sadness tears, this were real happiness tears, even when they were about to be separated they shared a link so powerful that it would never break.

After everyone felt better they decided to go to get some rest, then Sheena asked Lloyd to be whit her a little wile longer, "It must be because she is the first one who is going to separate from us tomorrow" though boy in red.

She led him to the top of a small hill from where they could see the peaceful village of Mizuho, there they sat and watched the stars for about tow minutes before Sheena spoke.

-Lloyd there is something I have wanted to tell you – she said to him "come on don't screw up now".

-What is it Sheena? –asked Lloyd who didn't had a clue about what was going on.

-Do you remember that time at the tower of salvation? When that tree sprout grabbed me?

-Yes, how could I forget? I though all of you had died just to protect me.

-Well that's one part of it, the other reason I didn't wanted you to help me was because I was sacred.

-Scared, of what? You are not the type how get scared easily.

-Yes I am, remember at the Lighting temple? I was frightened and when Volt became out of control again I was scared he would kill you all as he did whit the Mizuho villagers, but when the tree sprout grabbed me I wasn't scared of dying or scared for your live, I knew that you could have handled it, no it was something worse that came to my mind, the sole idea of you seeing me cry out of fear was so hard that I felt that you would think that I was a coward, I didn't wanted you to think I wasn't strong, I couldn't resist the idea of you looking down on me every time something came up, that is why I told you to leave.

-Sheena that is ridiculous –said Lloyd who couldn't understand why would Sheena think that way- I would never look down on you, its ok to be scared sometimes, but that is no reason to choose death instead of asking help, after all I was very scared when Mithos took Collete…

In that moment Sheena gave out a shriek that could have easily scared the people from Flanoir, she stood up in front of Lloyd who was scared of seeing Sheena that mad.

-I can believe you can't stop talking about her for three minutes even when talking to another girl!!! –shouted the angry summoner who was just about to become as powerful as a summon spirit because of her anger- You can't see why I wanted us to be alone? Why I didn't want you to see me scared? Is because… -she suddenly stopped as she realized what she was about to say.

-Because of what Sheena? –said the handsome Swordsman as he stood up and came closer to Sheena.

-Is because –started Sheena- because I love you, but I know you love Collete, it is ok she is sweat and caring and… so many things that I could never be -she started crying as she said that and couldn't stop even if she wanted.

Lloyd was completely paralyzed, how could he never see that? She was always so rough but when she was whit him, she was someone else, she was happy and easygoing.

-I… -Lloyd tried to speak- don't know what to say, but you shouldn't give up just because I don't feel the same way, just because I love Collete that doesn't means that you aren't beautiful, you could easily find someone who loves you- "come on man you know that you can say something better, look at her she is there crying whit all her heart and you cant even do something to make her feel better?" Lloyd though

Suddenly Sheena threw herself at Lloyd's arms and gave him a sounding kiss on the cheek. Then she turned around looking in Mizuho's direction and said:

-Thanks Lloyd I will never forgive you – Then she left, leaving Lloyd in that hill touching his cheek.

The End

How was it, it was pretty fast, hope you like it, please review.


End file.
